Janji, 1001 Bunga
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: ”1001? Kau bilang 1000 bunga.” Tanya Ino penasaran. ** Sai merenggangkan genggamannya, melepas senyum manisnya. Membuat Ino sesak napas dan mau pingsan. Oke, Ino memang selalu lebay dalam masalah yang menyangkut Sai. ** ”Satunya lagi... Kamu” ** R&R? :


**

* * *

Janji 1001 Kelopak Bunga,**

**A Naruto fanfiction by Kokoro Marigold-Mushroom-Sunbeam Fujisaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : gaje, OOC, AU, Fluffy :3**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

  
**

Lembar demi lembar ia kerjakan. Tak peduli walaupun hari sudah petang. Karena bagi gadis itu, ia lebih baik mengerjakan tugas tambahannya sekarang daripada besok kena omelan guru. Lelah. Yamanaka muda itupun memeriksa beberapa halaman lagi yang harus ia kerjakan.

"2 halaman lagi..." gumamnya pelan. Ino mengambil botol minuman berdesain goth-lolinya dan meneguk air mineralnya sampai habis. Disambarnya bolpoin biru mudanya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan tugas pengetahuan umumnya.

"Ah ya ampun! Sudah pukul 5 sore! Untung sudah selesai!" pekiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ino diam sebentar, menatap lurus pemandangan diluar jendela kelas. Langit keemasan yang indah. Tiba tiba, terlintas dalam benak Ino tentang padang bunga yang pernah ia kunjungi. Ino nyengir, ia segera memasukkan barang barangnya ke tas dan keluar dari kelas.

Dari radius 100 m, Asuma mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah kelas IX-2. Cangkir kopinya bergetar hebat. Hampir membuat kopinya tumpah. Firasatnya tak enak.  
"..pasti Yamanaka.."  
gumamnya.

"ASUMA SENSEEEEI~!!!!" suara cempreng Ino menggaung di korridor. Sampai terdengar di ruang guru yang tertutup. Asuma merinding.

BRAAK!!

Ino membanting pintu. Dilihatnya ruang guru yang sudah porak poranda―dengan Asuma yang sedang berpegangan pada dinding.

"A..ano.. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas gaje ini, sensei. Maaf membuatmu menunggu" kata Ino nyengir sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas.

Asuma hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tak apa. Kau boleh pulang sekarang, Yamanaka. Aku tak ingin kau membuat sekolah ini hancur gara gara langkahmu yang berlebihan"

"Haaaaa'i!!!" jawab Ino antusias. Ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu, namun masih ada yang mengganjalnya.

"Sensei nggak pulang?"

"Aku? Aku masih ingin menikmati sore yang indah ini..bersama rokokku tentunya."

Ino hanya ber'oh' ria, lalu bersiap meninggalkan ruang guru. Namun dicegah Asuma.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, kau ingin bertemu pacarmu kan? Si pelukis itu?" goda Asuma. Timbul semburat merah pada wajah manis Ino.

"Tidak sensei!!! Ah, Aku duluan!!!" lagi lagi Ino membanting pintu dengan kencang.

'_...aku harap ia masih ada disana.._' bisik Ino pelan sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

* * *

Ino memberhentikan sepedanya. Berlari lepas ke tengah tengah Padang 1000 Bunga. Melihat hamparan bunga berwarna merah, pink, violet.. Ah! Hampir semua warna ada! Ino pun berjongkok pelan. Mengamati setiap kelopak bunga yang bermekaran bebas disana. Sambil menunggu seseorang. Biasanya saat ada pemandangan indah begini ia selalu datang membawa kanvas dan palletnya. Tapi mana?

"Oi," sapa sebuah suara. Ino mendongakkan kepala. Membelalakkan matanya.

"Boleh duduk disebelahmu?" tanya pria — ehm, cowok berambut ebony itu. Senyumnya yang 'biasa' itu membuat pipi Ino memerah.

"B-boleh!! Ah! Langitnya bagus ya" jawabnya gugup. Sai menyatukan alisnya, "Kau.. Aneh.."

'Aduh mampus, pake salting segala!' batin Ino sambil menepuk kedua pipinya, "Ah? Masa? Ahahaha! Ayo duduk!"

Sai nyengir 'biasa' ke arah Ino lalu duduk disebelah Ino. Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam. Memandang langit yang menyelimuti bumi tanpa batas.

"Padang 1000 Bunga... Inikah tempat favoritmu?" tanya Sai tanpa melepas pandangannya pada langit senja.

"Yep."

Sai membetulkan posisi duduknya, melipat kaki kanannya, wajah tampan nan imutnya bertopang pada lututnya, "Kalau begitu kita sama. Padang 1000 bunga memang tempat yang enak yak."

Ino tidak tahan untuk histeris melihat pose keren dan macho *?* Sai. Rona merah mewarnai wajahnya. Napasnya tidak teratur.

"K-kenapa namanya 1000 bunga ya?"

Lagi lagi Sai nyengir dan menjawab, "Memang ada 1000. Aku pernah menghitungnya."

Ino tertawa kecil sambil menggumam, "Ngelawak." Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai rambut Ino dan Sai. Langit pun semakin menguning, warna bunga yang beragam menjadikan padang bunga itu berwarna kontras. Memantulkan warna yang indah pada mata aqua Ino. Beberapa anak-anak datang bersama kawan kawannya, membawa baling baling kertas. Berteriak dan bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Bermain didekat Ino dan Sai.

"Jangan main disini ah! Ada orang pacaran tau!" sahut seorang anak gaje sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sai. Sekali lagi, Ino ingin menimbun kepalanya dengan tanah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat busuk. Eits, ralat. Tomat saja. Nggak pakai busuk.

"Mereka kira kita pacaran," Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Kita jarang ngobrol di sekolah," timpal Ino

"Tapi kita sering chatting dan sms-an" balas Sai.

Sai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Merapikan bajunya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah petang. Aku harus pulang. Lagian aku kan harus menyiapkan acara perpisahan sekolah besok, kan? Nggak kerasa ya kita sudah SMA. Bakal pisah deh.." Sai menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

'Berpisah? Yang benar saja! Berarti besok hari terakhirku dengan Sai dong?', Ino membatin.

"J-jadi kita nggak akan ketemu lagi?"

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan, "Entahlah. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Ino. Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini"

Ino tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Air matanya mulai meleleh dari bola mata birunya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak halus di pipi Ino.

"Ino?! K-kau kenapa, eh?" Sai panik.

"Padahal, aku menyukaimu Sai! Baka! Baka! Kenapa hari yang menyenangkan selalu cepat berakhir?" Ino berteriak sambil menangis. Lututnya tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya sehingga dia ambruk di tanah. Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

_TLUK!_

Ino merasakan rambutnya diusap oleh tangan yang besar. Lebih tepatnya, tangan seorang laki-laki. Gadis itu mendongak, Sai terlihat di depannya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Sai.

"Kau pikir... Untuk apa aku sms-an dan chatting sama kamu?"

Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau pikir, untuk apa aku duduk bersebelahan denganmu tadi?"

Pipi Ino merona.

"Dan... Kau pikir, untuk apa aku dengan bodohnya menghitung semua bunga disini?"

Sai mengangkat dagu Ino, memperlihatkan senyum paling tulus yang dia punya. Sinar matahari yang kemerahan menimpa wajahnya yang tampan itu, "..karena aku menyukaimu, Ino"

Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "A-aku kira..."

"..baka...." potong Sai sambil menghapus air mata gadis Yamanaka itu.

Ino betul-betul tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. '_Nggak mungkiiin!! Ino!! Kau bermimpi terlalu jauuh!! Ini hanya fatamorgana kuping!! **FATAMORGANA KUPIIING**!!_'

"Ng? Halo?" Sai menyadarkan lamunan singkat Ino. Buru-buru Ino menepis pikiran gajenya itu dan berusaha untuk mempercayai apa yang terjadi barusan, "J-jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Ino bertanya pelan.

Sai menghela napas sebentar, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin fokus pada melukis terlebih dahulu..."

Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sai. Lalu tersenyum miris, "A-ah, n-nggak apa. Aku juga sudah menduga pasti ditolak. Aku pulang dulu, ya Sai. S-selamat tinggal."

Gadis berambut blonde itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Sai. Umm—lebih tepatnya berlari sih. Hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur lebur. Baginya, menyukai Sai adalah hal **terbodoh** yang pernah ia lakukan. Lebih bodoh dibanding mencuri pulsa okaasannya (?). Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengalah. Mengalah pada perasaannya sendiri, mengalah pada keegoisannya yang ternyata hanya sia-sia saja.

"TUNGGU!"

Langkah Ino dihentikan oleh Sai. Tangan Ino digenggam oleh Sai dengan kasar.

"HENTIKAN! MAU MEMBUATKU MENANGIS LAGI HAH?! LEPASKAN!" Ino berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai.

Sai semakin mempererat genggamannya. Ino yang memberontak secara heboh pun lama-lama kelelahan juga. Tenaga cowok memang lebih besar dari tenaga cewek, kan?

"Dengerin dulu, oi!"

Hening.

"Aku..." Sai berkata pelan "..aku memang ingin fokus pada kegiatan melukisku..."

Ino membalikkan badannya, menatap Sai secara langsung. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Sai mengubah pikirannya lalu menerima pernyataannya.

"Tapi aku berjanji, suatu saat kita akan selalu bersama.." lanjutnya dengan pelan. Namun Ino dapat mendengarnya. Walaupun kurang jelas sih..

Rona di wajah Sai semakin menjadi jadi. Ino tersenyum lepas melihat wajah Sai, "Janji?"

"Janji," jawab Sai mantap. "Aku berjanji pada setiap kelopak 1001 bunga disini. Aku berjanji dibawah sinar matahari yang mendera. Aku berjanji pada setiap gumpalan awan yang menggelayuti langit, Ino-chan."

"1001? Kau bilang 1000." Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sai merenggangkan genggamannya, melepas senyum manisnya yang telah lama terkurung. Dan membuat Ino sesak napas dan mau pingsan. Oke, itu lebay. Ino memang selalu lebay dalam masalah yang menyangkut Sai.

"Satunya lagi... Kamu"

Ino senang luar biasa, lagi lagi air matanya jatuh. Membasahi kulit lembutnya, "Arigatou, Sai-kun"

Di depan gerbang Padang 1000 Bunga, Asuma mengamati kedua insan manusia sejak tadi, "Tuh kan, mereka pacaran..."

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHH!! *tereak pake megafon* TIDAAAAK FIC APA INI!!! SAMA SEKALI KAGAK ROMANCE MALAHAN GAJE!! AKU GA BAKAT DALAM HAL CINTA-CINTAAN AKU MASIH POLOOOOOS!! Haduh si Sainya gombal parah lagi astagah.. O.o**

**Uukh... Masih ancur banget.. Fic romance pertama sih huhu.. Kalah deh saya sama si makhluk itu yang jago bikin puisi =w= huhu. Eh btw, Ino sering nyolong pulsa mamanya itu sama kayak saya looooh keren kaaan *bangga* oke, stop curcol. Hhhh serius ini kayak kepribadian saya yang lain deh yang bikin (?)**

**walaupun gaje**

**Review, please? ;3  
**

**xoxo,  
Kokoro Marigold-Mushroom-Sunbeam Fujisaki**


End file.
